


Remnants

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shunsui's thoughts after Yamamoto's death.</p>
<p>Bleach and all it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.<br/>all mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Shunsui's thoughts after Yamamoto's death.
> 
> Bleach and all it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.  
> all mistakes are mine alone.

**TITLE:** Remnants  
 **AUTHOR:** kenihiko  
 **FANDOM:** Bleach  
 **WARNING:** Angst  
 **COMMENT:** After Yamamoto's death, Shunsui is cleaning out his room.

Remnants

 

It had to be done, he just didn't want anyone else to do it. Actually....he wasn't sure he wanted to do it either.  
Sitting in the middle of the spartan room; Shunsui Kyoraku, lost himself in his memories for a few moments.    
The times he sneaked into the old man's room; only to get his ears twisted and pinched, or a thump on the head. Yama-jii's voice raised in anger that his privacy had been invaded yet again by the curious little busy body. The boy had always been far too curious for his own good.  
The room seemed even emptier than normal.  Sensei had never kept sentimental reminders in his rooms, they were all devoid of unnecessary items, save that one picture. The one that Shunsui later realized represented Yamamoto's powers. It was a constant reminder of what once was, and what could be again.  
And it had.  
The room seemed so empty, yet it felt stifling. The walls were too far away, only to feel like they were closing in on him.  
This place that once housed the greatest of all shinigami stood empty. It broke his heart. Yama-jii had always been more of a father to him than his own father had ever been. Now it was his, his space to fill with his memories and trinkets.  
He wasn't like the old man, he needed things around him. His office and quarters at eighth were already packed and waiting to be spread around. Yet he had yet to clear this one simple, empty room. It wasn't even that there was so much to do; this was the last place, the last physical reminder that Genreusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had lived.  
He did not even try to stop the tears that started to flow down his face. He could not even if he had wanted to.  
After a while he scrubbed at his face with the sleeve from his shihakusho. At one point he could have sworn he felt a hand brush over his hair, but that was just his active imagination, he was sure of that fact.  
It took no time at all to finish packing the few remnants of the former resident of the rooms. Slipping on the haori of his new position; the squad one insignia blazing across the back Shunsui Sozosa Kyoraku no Jiro strode like a confident man to his new office.


End file.
